<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ce qu'il fallait by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403320">Ce qu'il fallait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarWarsShot [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Death Star, End of the World, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyn sait que c'est fini alors que Cassian est dans ses bras.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor &amp; Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarWarsShot [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/939825</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ce qu'il fallait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Ce qu'il fallait</span>
</p><p><br/>Il y avait probablement des plus belles façons de mourir, c'était même sûr, mais mourir en protégeant l'avenir, c'est une belle mort en soit. Jyn ne sait pas si la Résistance a eu les plans, mais ça serait préférable maintenant que l'arme de l'Empire a fait feu une deuxième fois. Par rapport à Jedah, ils sont sûrs de mourir cette fois, ils n'ont aucun moyen de s'échapper, à moins d'un miracle, et Jyn ne croit pas aux miracles. Cassian est avec elle, sur la plage de Scarif. L'arme a tiré dans la mer et maintenant son impact leur arrive dessus, mais même si ça va les tuer, c'est une belle scène. Ça ressemble à un coucher de soleil, le bleu du ciel est peu à peu remplacé par l'orange de la destruction, s'ils n'en étaient pas victimes mais juste spectateurs d'ailleurs, ils trouveraient ça magnifique, pour l'instant c'est juste l'image de leur fin qui arrive.</p><p><br/>Jyn plante ses yeux dans ceux de Cassian, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps mais peuvent quand même profiter du peu qu'il leur reste. La Liberté. Ils sont libres de l'Empire pendant ces quelques minutes, ils ne peuvent plus être asservis, seulement des dommages collatéraux. Leur sacrifice n'est pas vain, Jyn veut y croire, la Résistance saura user des plans pour sauver la galaxie du joug de l'Empire. Ils se tienne mutuellement dans les bras avec Cassian, Jyn ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de débattre avec elle-même pour le comprendre, mais elle sait que c'est fort. Elle tient à lui, elle aurait voulu que Cassian puisse repartir et aider la Résistance, même à une petite échelle... L'impact de la déflagration n'est plus très loin et elle peut le sentir sur sa peau, Cassian se tend entre ses bras. Ils n'ont pas à avoir peur. Ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait.</p><p><br/>''Ton père serait fier Jyn...'' Jyn ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, c'est fini.</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>